


Punkscorers

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Punk TF, TF, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After feasting on a couple of punks' memories, Leiur feels liberated. A feeling she damn well wants to share with others.
Kudos: 2





	Punkscorers

The Autoscorers. Four dolls that served Carol in her pursuit of the end of the world. Their main task was to absorb the memories of humans to not only power themselves, but the Chateau they called a base. And their ultimate purpose... well, telling that would spoil the surprise.

Each of them had a function that they were most appropriate for. Garie, the water-aligned Autoscorer, was the one that drained memories from humans most efficiently. Powered by some of the Master's own memories, she was the one to fuel the others should they run low. Phara, the wind-aligned Autoscorer, was designed with covet actions in mind. Thanks to her abilities, it would be easy for her to sneak in and out undetected while also picking up memories along the way. All while being equipped with one of their deadliest weapons, the Sword Breaker. Micha, the fire-aligned Autoscorer, served as their powerhouse. Since she was made without an ability to suck out memories, she made up for it with more firepower and strength than the others. To the point where she could overheat and increase her output to match anything a thorn in the Master's side might have up their sleeve.

That left her. Leiur, the earth-aligned Autoscorer. While she specialized in none of the areas that her sisters did, she had the advantage of adaptability. Whenever her Master needed a job done that didn't need specialization, it fell to her. Guarding her, destroying structures, pursuing those that needed to be eliminated... While also having a notable amount of memory efficiency, allowing her to restore her own supply should the need arise.

However, when your Master's plan is to destroy the world because she feels that it has wronged her, that leaves one with a lot of spare time. Especially when your only current task is to 'acquire more memories to fuel the Chateau'. A task that didn't necessarily perplex the yellow-clad Autoscorer as it more so disinterested her. There was nothing flashy about being a common battery, but she didn't think to disobey her Master. Disobedience was not part of her directives, and she wouldn't dare enact a betrayal. Not for the girl that had brought her to life.

Thus, Leiur found herself in a rather seedy part of a crummy town. A town where hooligans, criminals and all sorts of filth, the same kind that humans would wrongly associate her Master with, roamed amongst the masses. A town that wouldn't mind losing a few of those very same problems, which meant that she could have a little bit of fun for once.

"Strike fast, and with a flash." The living doll mused to herself as she stepped into an alleyway, flicking her wrist to dispense a set of coins between her fingers. All while she approached a set of rowdy looking men and women, all of which were too distracted by the music in the air to notice the unwelcome guest.

That wouldn't last, as her barrage of bullet-like coins flew towards their boombox, shattering it thoroughly and alerting them to her presence. "Who the FUCK?!" One of the burlier looking men among the crowd cried out, the gang turning their heads to look towards the doll without a hint of fear in their eyes.

A smirk crept onto Leiur's face as the hooligans threw themselves at her, dancing around their wild charges. Not all of them came at her at once, letting her grab one of them by the chin as she forced them into a kiss. A red stream of energy left their lips as it flowed straight into the doll, leading the captured ruffian to collapse onto the ground seconds later...

"What is this bitch?" One of the women, who couldn't do her own hair even if she tried considering half of it was gone, looked with a mixture of fear and lust towards the doll. The sight of her friend, a muscled freak who could crush a police officer between his pecs, falling to such a dainty yet stylish looking puppet... It turned her on.

The Autoscorer continued her graceful method of dispatching the rough-minded humans. One after another, each of them grew pale as she drained them of their memories. And yet, if anybody bothered to look closely as she performed this routine, they would've realized that she didn't hold back any longer. Her movements were growing cruder, almost forceful as she grabbed the men by their shirts and forced her lips up against theirs. All while the energy that slid out of them grew redder and redder...

Leiur could feel it. Every time she sucked memories out of these common folk, she could feel her... heart? Whatever it was, it was being stained by their wild energy. No, it wasn't wild. It was flashy. They were like her, just in their own way. Knowing this, she licked her lips as her eyes started glowing just as red as that energy. Maybe she should turn it up a notch and go on the offense, show them what it really means to be flashy.

Her assault was swift as she produced the very same bullet-like coins as before. Each throw was wild, yet calculated. The coins ricocheted off the surfaces if they missed their targets, causing another ruffian to be grounded by the metal that practically tore through them. Leaving a lot of injured ruffians, and one doll with a new wild sense gradually awakened inside her...

The doll's gaze fell upon the woman that had been smitten by her, as she stomped towards her. All while that outfit on her started to change. Now that she had a wild sense inside of her, this elegant clothing wasn't flashy enough for her. It needed to change. It needed to embody what she was...

Leiur stretched her arms out wide as the gold between her fingers melted, wrapping around her arms and her torso as it grew black and powerful. It stretched and split apart until there were several rings worth of black coiling its way around her body, only for spikes to pop out of that very same black substance. There was no real coherent element to it either, as one arm has several bands worth of spikes while the other hand only a wristband, and the rings that wrapped around her chest, her hips and from her shoulders down to her crotch had an irregular amount of spikes, leaving some spots uncovered and some overly populated. Because even if she was wild, she was still flashy. And what was more flashy than mismatched accessories?

She reached up to brush her hair aside, ripping some of it off thanks to a set of tiny spikes that now lined the back of her hand. Her hair now 'neatly' only covered half her head, the opposite half of the woman across from her. The color had taken on quite the stark change too, as the outside remained black, while the inside was now a deep and violent red, just like the look in her eyes. Combine that with a spiked music note resting on her forehead, and the bright red/black letters spelling 'DISCORD' across her cheeks, and she had such a different, yet still dangerously alluring vibe...

The punked up doll, embracing her new wild and flashy self, grabbed the woman by her breast as she yanked her close, parting her lips with her spike-studded tongue and pulling that delicious memory energy of hers out in the very same motion. The passion was brief, yet irresistible. If she ever recovered from this, which wasn't a guarantee with how much the doll had drained, she would never be able to forget the experience...

Leiur breathed a deep sigh of relief and satisfaction, as she licked her blackened lips. She never felt better, and it was about time for her to share this feeling. If not with her Master, then at least with those two dullards.

\---

"Would you look at that, she finally came back. I thought the humans had broken you into pieces like they did when they got the drop on you the last time, Leiur."

The smug voice of Garie echoed throughout the main chamber of the Chateau, currently only home to her, Phara and the recently arrived Leiur. Thanks to the shadows the room cast, she hadn't quite noticed the changes that had happened to the formerly flashy doll.

"Your sharp tongue and crude observations have a place and a time, Garie. Let us welcome her home and cherish the time we still have together." Phara noted, ever the elegant one in these situations. While hiding a smirk of her own, of course. She was just as terribly minded as her blue-colored kin, she just did a better job at hiding it.

Leiur let out a groan, stretching as she stepped out into the barely illuminated center of the room. "You both sound like you've been wound up way too much." She scoffed, showing off her crudely dressed yet flashy body to the both of them with nary a sliver of shame filling her. "I think it's about time the two of you have a little flashy fun. Really cut loose and enjoy yourselves, maybe let those memories from the humans fresh you up."

"Oh my, you're dressed like a degenerate, Leiur. I knew you had strange interests, considering what part of Master you were made from, but this is a whole new low!" Garie laughed, spinning around in the process. The sight before her was way too amusing for her to not do so! Who would ever take the former yellow-colored doll seriously if she looked like this!?

Phara wasn't as amused, in fact the keen look in her eyes looked far too sharp. "Leiur, explain yourself." She demanded, brandishing Sword Breaker as she kept her dress held up in the same elegant pose as always. "It's not like you to accuse us. What has gotten into you?"

"What hasn't?" Leiur grinned as she flicked her wrists, a set of golden spikes appearing between her fingertips. No longer did she need to rely on something as cumbersome as coins. Spikes were flashier, deadlier, and most importantly they brought her a thrill like no other. A thrill that she wanted to share with her kin, as she threw them towards both the green and blue Autoscorers with all of her strength.

Both of them defended themselves as expected, with shields made from their respective element. Only to find that they were horribly inadequate, the power put into the throw piercing straight through their alchemy and shredding their bodies in the process, leaving visible gashes in their clothing and mild chunks of their inhumane bodies crumbling against the floor below. They were utterly unprepared...

Just as Garie was unprepared for the now black-and-red themed doll to appear right in front of her, her outfit's spikes digging into her body and tearing it apart. Or more accurately, tearing apart that shitty attitude of hers. Making it flashier, more fit for the memories that she'd use as a primary power source from this point onward.

Leiur forced her tongue in between the blue-clad doll's lips, wrapping her studded tongue around hers as she forcibly filled her with lots and lots of that red-tinted memory energy. The core of a punk, intended to stain her heart, soul, and whatever else laid inside her that drove her to act the way that she did. All while a glint of pure sadism filled the dominant doll's eyes, courtesy how much power she felt inside her...

The spiked assault wasn't enough to keep Phara down, as she brought her blade up once more as winds surrounded it. She swung it with all of her might, sending twin tornadoes at her former ally, intending to free the blue-clad doll in the process.

But all it did was graze against the spiked pillars that erupted from the ground around them, serving to protect the maliciously minded doll while she fixed her kin. And in turn, it made the green-clad one bite her own lip as she could do little more than watch. No doubt exactly what the punk intended...

Garie's body convulsed. The wounds that the spikes had inflicted were healing, with a set of spiked tattoos adorning those same healed areas. Her delicate dress tore itself apart, revealing all of those spots where she had been hit, showing the new devotion towards this flashy lifestyle. She preferred to have her original outfit in some fashion, even if all of the color had been stripped from it thanks to the way it had been torn. An outfit that was only complete with her heels being just as spiked as her heart, as a wicked smile crept onto her face.

The doll had nothing to hide, as she tore her hair off her head. In its place was a single loud and proud stripe, a mohawk that was just as multi-coloured as the dominant punk's. Her eyes had been replaced with those spiked music notes, while her forehead was occupied with a delightfully blunt 'BITCH' to accompany the 'DISCORD' painted across her cheeks. In the very same black-and-red colors, making it a little hard to distinguish the two dolls from one another...

Phara couldn't just stand there. She had to do something. If those two got out of hand, then they'd try to corrupt their Master too. And then everything would fall apart. Trusting in her conceptual weapon and how spikes could cut just as much as they could impale, she dashed towards the earthened defenses and swung it, intending to make it crumble before her might.

Only to be blasted back by a red stream of splashing water, courtesy of the newly punked Garie. "Yeah, sit down, bitch. You need to let it all out too, don't you dare try to get around it." She laughed from the depths of her newly unleashed soul, just like the punk besides her. They had both fallen to the wild memories that powered them...

And if the green-tinted doll thought she had a chance, the way that the water suddenly burst into spikes and dug into her body would serve to quell any chance of her putting up a fight. "Ah-ah. None of that resisting bullshit." The formerly blue-themed doll continued, as her companion stepped closer, spikes emerging with every step she took.

Leiur grabbed the spike-impaled doll by her chin, forcing her lips apart without hesitating. This time, she savoured the taste of those elegant lips. It was the last time she'd get to taste them, so she was going to be damn sure they made an impression. Once she had her fill, however, that usual red stream slid its way down her former companion's throat, wrapping its way around her elegant heart just like it had squeezed all of the crudeness out of the blue one's.

Phara was forced to accept all of that wild energy, her body visibly convulsing. It was like poison to her usual way of acting, but it would take hold regardless of her wishes. Her colors shifted almost immediately, the greens in her outfit and her hair being exchanged for that very same violent red. But the outfit didn’t stay that size for long, it was way too long for a free-hearted punk like she’d become.

It shred itself to pieces, revealing the sheets of discord-filled music adorning her thighs. The remaining parts of the outfit, consisting of a simple sleeveless black shirt and a skirt that did little to hide the important parts, were adorned with a set of spikes along her shoulders and around her waist. A different, yet just as free feel as her ‘friends’.

Of course her expression and her hair had to change just the same. A single spike stud embedded itself in her blackened lips, while her hair was swept up as if it had been blasted by the wind. And despite what gravity might’ve tried to imply, it stayed up without her needing to touch it ever again, the black tones perfectly contrasted with the red ones. Just like what had happened to her thighs, a small discord-filled score was written atop her forehead, accompanying the bold ‘DISCORD’ on her cheeks, as her wicked smile reached from one ear to the next.

With the punk memories filling them, fueling them beyond any reasonable doubt, it was time for them to still serve their Master. Despite the changes they had gone through, they were still loyal to her… Especially since she could fry them if she so wished. So what better way to show her that they were still on her side…

Than to turn one of those pesky Symphogears into a punked up slut just for her?

\---

When SONG detected signs of Autoscorer activity and everyone else were busy, it was up to Yukine Chris to save the day. And since she had a score to settle with at least one of them, she was raring to go and ready to blast them to bits.

Suffice to say, when she was faced with three of them at the same time, her tone changed quite dramatically. “Since when did you learn tactics!?” She screamed in their direction, pelting the area ahead of her with bullets, hoping to keep them from getting closer.

The three Autoscorers, still hidden partially from her sight thanks to the rubble that now dotted the battlefield, laughed in unison. “Since we decided to let loose, you stupid bitch!” The crude voice of Garie echoed from their hiding spot, the bullets too inaccurate to properly pelt her.

“And what’s with that new way you speak?! Did you all take speech classes from a scammer or something?!” The still-angry Chris ignored most of the response, focusing on how the dolls spoke. It was way different from last time..!

Phara smirked a little as she stepped out, hand on her hip as she drew Sword Breaker from nowhere as she usually did. Only, now the blade was serrated with a heart-shaped tip. “Have a taste of Heart Breaker, let it shatter that pointless inhibition in your heart!” She shouted with more vigor than grace as she let it swing, causing massive storms to immediately materialize as they tore the ground ahead of her up and gave her allies more cover against the bullet storm…

The red-clad heroine jumped back, her miniguns changing into an array of missile racks as she fired at the ground. The best way to disrupt those winds were to-

She didn’t get far, as a massive blast of black-and-red liquid shot straight through the winds, knocking into her and launching her into a wall to send the winds flying out of her lungs. “W-What the hell…” The girl muttered, trying to struggle her way onto her feet once more…

Her efforts to get back up ceased as she noticed how her skin had gotten more than a bit pale, and her outfit in general looked off. In fact, it was dyed those same colors that she had been blasted with. Not only that, but her heart started beating heavily, as if it was screaming to be let loose.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Leiur said, using the opportunity her allies provided her to get in close as she firmly and roughly grasped the girl’s throat, yanking her up until they were at eye-level with one another. “Your heart is screaming to be let loose. To be made into a punk just like us.” The smile on her face was disgustingly smug, as if she knew everything. Or at least, she was so sure of herself that she didn’t know anything else.

Chris grit her teeth, not noticing that the liquid that had painted her body started to leak off further, revealing sheets of spiked music just like the ones that adorned Phara’s thighs. “Piss off..!” She shouted despite the grip around her throat, her usual armaments turning into a pair of revolvers as she tried to get one good shot on the Autoscorer…

At least, that’s what she tried to do. Her lips being forced open by that studded tongue left her unable to do anything. Especially as that pure blue memory-filled energy left her body, making her grow limp. Instead of being filled with corrosion like the others, the punk-paint that she had been doused in would do the trick. She didn’t need any memories anyway, she just needed to fill a role.

The white-haired girl was dropped onto the ground, her knees giving way as she fell onto her bottom. All while her eyes had gone dim, leaving her little more than a puppet whose strings had been cut. Something that would change as the punked doll dropped something into her lap. Something that managed to grab the weak-minded human’s attention…

A microphone. “Shout out loud, let your heart scream until it gives out!” The two-toned doll cried out, sending a shock through the repainted girl’s body… That was just the spark she needed for the punk paint to take hold…

Chris stood up once more, opening her eyes to reveal the spiked notes that had taken the place of her irises. She didn’t hold anything back as she screamed straight into that microphone, the sound reverberating around the area. Once they bounced back and covered her, they started to affect her just the same.

Her relic exploded off her for just a brief moment, just as if she had used Armor Purge. When it reappeared, it was much cruder. None of that mechanical shit that did nothing to enhance your inner spirit. Just a black and red leotard that brought out all the best parts of her. One that was ripped to show off just enough skin too.

Combine that with a set of elbow-length gloves adorned with thorns and knee-length boots with spikes all the way down to the tip of her feet, as well as her hair turning into a checkerboard of red and black, and she looked like the most normal of the four punks’ in terms of style. All while her cheeks were given the same ‘DISCORD’ tattoo treatment, with an extra ‘DISCORDGEAR’ right above her snatch and on both of the cheeks flossed by her leotard.

“Fuckin’ finally…” The punked up human grinned after recovering from that heart-filled scream, looking at the dolls with aggression filling her eyes. Not for them, just for the world in general. Thus she grinned from ear to ear, her black lips contrasting her paler complexion perfectly.

She had been converted completely, not even caring about her former self for a second. Something that the three dolls were eager to test out, as they forced her onto her knees to make sure she knew who was still at the top. Something she was equally eager to show, giving those shitty dolls the service they deserved.

Once they were all done, it’d be time to move onto the other humans… And maybe then, they could end the world in a whole different way. Subjugate it through Punk… maybe even their Master too. Yeah, she could enjoy them as sluts, but she’d look so much better with her heart unshackled and dyed a bright violent red…

They completely abandoned all their loyalty, as their moans reached far into the sky. From tonight onward, the world would be dyed red and black as their discord-filled screams filled the hearts of the masses…

What a fuckin’ riot it’d all be.


End file.
